You Have Me
by haleybare
Summary: Bella has a surprise for Edward. :: Fluffinesss! OnexShot! :: Bella POV :: Post Breaking Dawn ::


You Have Me

_**(A/N: Just something I wrote up instead of doing homework. XD)**_

"Omigod, Bella." Alice gasped as I pirouetted in every angle I could manage for her.

"Do I look… _sexy_?" I purred to her, flashing my gleaming white teeth. It was a Friday, and Ne-Renesmee was at school. Edward was out with Emmett, buying some new CD's and games. And, little did Edward know, Alice and I had been secretly planning another wedding for Edward and I. Alice just got done playing 'Bella Barbie'.

"You look…beautiful." Alice looked as though she would cry if vampires could. I nodded, and looked into the giant mirror of Rosalie's. The dress we had picked out was much different than the 1918 styled one that I wore for my first wedding. This dress was much more modern. The pearly white dress fit me perfectly—As though it were made specifically for me.

The pattern was intricate. Crystal beading highlighted my bust-line. The same crystal beading was used for the thin straps that kept my dress from falling off of my body. On the back was a bustled, chapel length train. It made me feel like a princess.

My makeup and hair definitely complemented the dress. My brown hair was down, but, it was perfectly wavy. My complements went to Rosalie on this, and her skills on perfecting hair. Alice had spent hours on my makeup, while Rosalie had worked away on my hair. I still don't understand how one could make flawless skin look even more perfected. Of course Alice would find a way to manipulate makeup in such a way.

Rosalie smiled at me, "Perfect." She walked out of the room to change for herself. This time, Rosalie and Alice were both my bridesmaids. Again though, Alice was my maid of honor. She hinted, not so subtly, that she would love it if that title remained the same. I obliged, without as much as a second of thought. Alice looked at me, and then back at the door.

"They will be here in a minute. I need to go prepare to distract Edward…" She smirked, and repeated the same words she had used what, "I have to get dressed now… can you hold yourself together for two minutes?" I laughed at the blurry memory. I had been so nervous at the moment… I don't quite understand why. I was about to marry the most amazing man in the world. Maybe the fact that vampirism was only a few days away… or so I thought.

I could hear Alice talking to Edward. He questioned where I was, and why Alice was translating the dictionary into Pig-Latin. He obviously knew that we were hiding something. I muffled chuckles into my lap. How worried Edward was… It was just hysterical to me. Always so overprotective. Even when there was absolutely no danger for me anymore—not that I was vampire.

"_Edward, come here please!" Esme called Edward, trying to get him into his room._

"_Yes, Mother?" Edward replied, already into his room. I could hear him pacing. Had he seen the Tuxedo yet?_

"_Will you do something for me?" There was a pause—He must be reading her thoughts. Esme hopefully was protecting some thoughts about the wedding._

"…_I will put the Tuxedo on. No questions asked, like you requested." Edward answered one of her unspoken thoughts._

I glanced at the watch. Only a few minutes to go! I squealed with delight. This wedding would be so much relaxed than the first. No werewolf troubles this time. Well, Jacob would be there, but, he wouldn't be a problem this time. Not with Renesmee around. Also, I wouldn't be sweating off my makeup in anticipation of what was to come that night. I grinned widely at the dim memory. I would have never guessed it would be even better as a vampire. In fact, I thought I wouldn't feel anything.

I heard Alice walk towards the door of her room. The rhythmic tapping sounds neared until Alice was breathing down my neck. "Ready?" Alice asked me, linking arms with each other. I nodded without speaking. My expression spoke for me. Alice's fluid laugh filled the hallway as I walked down the stairs. Edward was no where in sight. Had anyone told him?

"Edward is still changing. He isn't aware of our plans yet. I say give him… fifty seconds till Edward pieces the puzzle together." Alice must have noticed my wandering eyes, searching for my love. The room was decorated just like it had been at our first wedding, only no guests other than the werewolves and the Cullen family. So, only a few chairs were set out.

"Oh, Alice!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around her neck. She patted my back, but scowled.

"You'll mess up your dress!" Alice complained, stepping away from me. She took an extra second to fix my dress again. After gazing at the beautiful sight, we walked back to my room. Carlisle was waiting for me. He was standing in for Charlie, who passed away a few years ago. Carlisle was really a father to me now. I won't lie, a part of me mourns for Charlie everyday. But, humans die everyday. It was apart of the nature that we went against.

"Nervous?" Carlisle asked me, standing next to my side.

"No, Carlisle! I am feeling great," I embraced him. Alice groaned, mumbling to herself, "Thank you so much, Carlisle." I added, whispering into his ear. I felt him nod and then push away from my hug. Alice must be giving him the death glare.

"Can you at least_ try _to not ruin your dress?" Alice heard music begin to play. To my surprise, it was Esme. I had no idea she also played the piano. It was not as great as Edward, but, she played wonderfully.

Alice counted to five, and then grabbed Rosalie's hand. They walked out together. I paused, waiting for my cue. Carlisle and I linked arms, and then began to walk after the two.

I saw the familiar faces of my family and friends in the crowd. Jasper and Esme both sat in the front row. My werewolves all sat behind them. Most of them didn't phase anymore. Only Collin, Brady, Seth, and Embry remained werewolves. Jacob stayed werewolf, of course.

Sam sat with Emily and their two children. They loved their little family that they had. Sam was still on the council. Quil stopped phasing when Claire reached his age. He wanted to live his life with her. Acting like a normal couple. Paul had married Rebecca, as well. Leah, as much as she believed she would never imprint—One day, a boy she met at a gas station… And it was love. She was no longer the hostile Leah that I once knew. Now, She reminded me more of Emily or Esme.

Collin, Brady, Seth, and Embry all remained werewolves. They believed that a pack should still exist, even with the vampire alliance we now had formed. None of them had imprinted yet, but, the outlook was fairly strong that they would imprint. I mean, Leah imprinted. That must mean that everyone will imprint.

Jacob and Nessie sat hand in hand. Their love was so pure. So wonderful…

And then I saw him.

Edward was standing there, looking as beautiful as he always has, if not even more beautiful. The smile on his face told me everything I needed to know about his thoughts. I didn't have to be a mind-reader like him to know what he was thinking. I beamed at him, fluidly walking towards my love. Nothing could distract me from his face except…

Emmett? He was the man giving us away today?

A dim remembrance of one of Edward and my conversation flew through my head. We joked about Emmett getting a license to wed.

I rolled my eyes to Alice, but continued to walk the short isle.

When I reached Edward, no one else was in the room. It was only him and I. I vaguely heard Emmett say my vows, and me repeating them.

"I do." Both of us vowed.

"You may now kiss the bride." Emmett grinned to Edward, winking.

_**(A/N: Weee. Fluffiness! R&R! **_

_**Thanks! ~Haley Anthony Masen Cullen)**_


End file.
